


I was never good at fixing, but I give it my best

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky is the best pal, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The first Avenger fix-it sorta, Compliend with all Movies, F/M, Fix It, Gen, Grieving, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Tony & Natasha & Peggy mentioned only, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Steve can't handle Natasha's and Tony's deaths.Bucky may knows a solution.
Relationships: Implied: Peggy Cater/ Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	I was never good at fixing, but I give it my best

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for BBB 2019  
> U 4: Fix It
> 
> Unbetaed, because I procrastinated and rl got in the way but I want to publish a few of my BBB stuff

~~~1945~~~

It was freezing. Snow blistering around him, while he waited under the railroad bridge. He knew this wasn’t supposed how it happens. He knew he was early and needed to wait another half hour or so. He recognized the whistles in the distance, the vibration of the wooden pillars under his hands as he had touched them to ground himself in this reality. The blonde man had one chance to fix everything, and Steven Grant Rogers was to be damned if he wouldn’t take it. 

The captain planned with his Bucky. They had one long painful conversation about this whole mission.

~Flashback to 2023~

Bucky came to him after the funeral. They sat in silence for a while until the former Winter Soldier cleared his throat and laid a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Listen, Stevie,” he began, his voice raspy, “I’ve never seen ya so deeply desperate than now. Not even when mama Rogers died.”

“I’m not- I mean… I’m happy to have you back, pal…”

“But having back yar brother while losing another and a sister hurts more, doesn’t it.”

Hearing his childhood friend, his very best friend putting into a simple sentence what hurt Steve the most, broke the dam and the first few tears rolled slowly over his cheeks. “I just wanna have them back Bucks. Nat has been one of the closest to me.”

While Steve tried to control his shaking voice, his tears wouldn’t stop no matter how much he tried to dry them, Bucky closed the remaining distance between them and hugged him to his chest. 

“I’m listening, Stevie. I’m here and I’m listening.”

Thus Steve told him. He told him about his feelings for Natasha, about how he had tried to shove those aside. He spoke of the fantasies of being with her. He spoke and spoke, all while sobbing about how he missed her. Not once saying anything about Tony. Not until he felt too tired to restrain himself anymore. 

“I loved her. I love Natasha, that will never change. But… But those feelings and the hurt they invoke won’t compare to the void Tony left behind… He… I’m not in love with him. Never been. It’s different. We’ve been different. He… Like another part of me? While I miss Nat like I miss my Peggy, I miss him like I’d miss my arms and legs all at once. Like I missed you Bucks…”

He pushed himself away from the hug to get a read on his best friends face. Steve wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t a soft understanding smile. “He wasn’t yar lover, Stevie, just like I’ve never been. But some ties go beyond love. They are what some may call soulmates. He’s been yar soulmate. Like I’m yar’s and ya’re mine.”

“But Bucky-”

“I just gotta ask ya, punk.” Bucky smirked at him for half a minute until he sobered his face and asked as serious as the situation demanded: “What are ya gonna do.”

~~~~ Present in 1945~~~~

They had stood in silence for a while until Bucky suggested to look at all facts and what options they had. In the end, they came up with this plan. 

Steve going back to return all stones, stealing another dose of the Pym particles and going back to where everything started. Together they calculated where Bucky had to have been landed and how Steve could interfere without his other self noticing. 

After saving Bucky from Hydra. They needed to make sure the other Steve was still going into the ice. 

Steve needed to convince this Bucky to pretend he was the old Steve and they’d return together to SHIELD, interfering with the Hydra infestation and therefore preventing Howard’s death, Natasha’s raising as a Black Widow and hopefully could prepare for Thanos early on.

That was the plan at least. 

When he heard his own voice scream, he tensed his body and jolted towards the calculated place. “Showtime”

As he caught his best friend, bruised, bloody and with broken bones, he applied the ( _also stolen_ ) stable extremis dose and dragged them to shelter. 

When Bucky opened his eyes again and was healthy like never, hope bloomed in Steve’s chest. He had fixed one of the worst mistakes in his life. With his best friend, his soulmate, he would manage everything else.

Steve would fix this mess. For Natasha, for Tony, he would, whatever it took.


End file.
